


Haunted By Your Lips

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Claustrophobia, I didn’t actually have a title ready either but, I don’t actually know how to tag smut because I’m an angst writer, M/M, No cheating, Not Beta Read, Smut, This just been on my mind, electranon, id die of embarrassment first, the characters not the people pls, yeah I’m not posting this on main sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap really fucking hated these stupid manhunt things that Dream organises in the abandoned hospital. He gets stuck with George for a while but maybe it’s not so bad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Haunted By Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first completed smut so but uh here because this has been on my mind

There’s nothing Sapnap hates more than abandoned buildings, especially with his friends all constantly pranking him during their explorations because they know he gets scared easily.

Today, for some unexplainable reason, Dream decided he wanted to play manhunt in the nearby abandoned hospital but with more than the usual friend group: Karl and Quackity had also been invited. Now Sapnap had more people to be worried about jumping him. 

The hospital wasn’t abandoned that long ago (a decade at most, Sapnap had been taken here as a kid when he was sick) with a lot of the rooms still spelling sterile and still together but most of the products had been moved to the new hospital this one had gone to merge with. 

Sapnap sighs, looking at the group in front of him as they all cheerfully walk ahead of him through the forest while he grumpily walks after them. He loves his friends, truly he does, but he’d planned on a night in watching Netflix and not visiting this hellhole of a place. 

He spots George stopping up ahead, obviously waiting for him as the others bar Bad continue to shout in their tipsy stupor. Quackity had brought alcohol with him, Sapnap isn’t sure where the hell he gets it from but the others had no problem chugging it down. 

George, Bad and occasionally himself (like today) are always the ones to stay sober. 

“What’s with the frown?” George asks, turning to walk besides Sapnap as the other scoffs. 

“I wanted to fucking sleep this weekend,” he bemoans, sighing as he tries to huddle closer to himself. Sapnap is never the smartest when it comes to estimating the temperature: sometimes it’s near uncomfortably humid in the nights or ice cold. Today he’d made a lapse in judgment and it clearly wasn’t as warm as he assumed, hence the goosebumps. 

“Are you cold?” George frowns at him and he shrugs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms against his chest. 

George stops behind him but Sapnap is in too much of a grump to wait for the other like George did for him. 

“ _ Fucking Dream _ ...” Sapnap mumbles to himself, rubbing his arms to try and flatten the goosebumps. He’s not as scared anymore, just fucking annoyed and cold and grumpy and—

“Here!” George says, thrusting a hoodie into his arms after running to catch back up again. 

“Why do you have a spare hoodie in your bag?” 

George seems flustered by his question, sneering at him as his face flushes red. “I can take it back if you don’t want it.”

“Nah, I’ll keep it thanks.” Sapnap pulls the hoodie on, opting to ignore the way it hangs off his frame because George only wears massive clothes and is the tiniest bit taller than him— really it’s not a few inches, George is just a liar with big shoe soles. 

Eventually they reach the hospital, walking in silence as the others cause a ruckus in the main entrance. 

“Hurry up slowpokes!” Dream shouts at them, pushing past Sapnap to drag George inside with him. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, Dream has the biggest crush on the older boy and doesn’t seem to realise, in his stupid jealous haze, that Sapnap doesn’t feel that way about George. Sapnap doesn’t even think he’s that into guys to be honest. 

Dream is so lovesick about George it makes him want to gag. He’s never quite sure about George’s feelings on Dream because his flirting tendencies sporadically change from day to day leaving Dream and most of their friends entirely confused. 

He never quite understands why Dream even thinks that he’d go after George when they’ve been best friends for years. The jealousy usually isn’t that bad but Dream is tipsy now and Sapnap knows he isn’t going to get another break. 

“So!” Dream bellows, jumping onto the front desk to stand above the six of them as they stare at him in various states of annoyance and amusement. “We all know the manhunt rules but today it’s going to be a little different because me, Ant and Bad will be the ones chasing you!” 

_ Fucking fantastic _ . 

Just what Sapnap needs tonight, being chased and scared shitless the entire time. 

He feels his lip curling into a sneer as he watches the three hunters shuffle off into the waiting room the hunters always use. 

“ _Why call it manhunt if it’s just a game of fucking touch tag_ .” Sapnap sighs, shaking his head as he turns down one hallway, the other three already having walked off into another. 

Sapnap walks for what he thinks is forever, looking around shakily as broken glass bottles crunch beneath his trainers and the wind howls through the broken windows and under the closed door’s frames. 

He’s not as cold anymore, warm inside the hoodie that’s clearly George’s and going to get him into a lot of fucking trouble with Dream later. 

“ _ Oh George~ _ ” Someone (most likely Dream) shouts, their vice echoing through the halls. Sapnap jumps, looking around rapidly as footsteps get nearer. 

George is running around the corner then, eyes latching on Sapnap as he lets out a frightened gasp before running at Sapnap with increasing speed. 

“Come on Sapnap! Run!” George shouts and Sapnap is broken out of his fear-ridden daze, running after the brunet as they run through the winding corridors and up multiple flights of stairs. 

“In here! Quick!” George stage-whispers, grabbing Sapnap’s wrist and tugging him into a small room before shutting the door behind them. 

George stays by the door, ear pressed up against the wood before he hears Sapnap whimper behind him. 

Turning, he looks to find the other shaking and hugging himself, eyes clenched shut. 

“Are you that scared of being found?” George questions, brows furrowing. Sapnap never looks this afraid when they’re at the hospital but maybe his frustration had built up and somehow increased his fear. 

Sapnap doesn’t reply, too busy on trying to force the walls away from him as they close in around him. His breathing picks up, gasps falling from his lips as he tries to calm himself. He can’t freak out, not now, not when someone else is here. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” George whispers, moving across the one foot space to hold Sapnaps elbows in his hands as he continues to stare at the ground with closed eyes. 

“Don’t like small spaces,” Sapnap manages to get out, eyes tearing up slightly. 

“Oh,  _ oh shit _ . Are you claustrophobic?” George mutters, bringing himself as close as he can to the other. 

Sapnap nods tightly, tears falling now as he’s too panicked to feel as embarrassed as he will later on. 

There’s pounding footsteps above them, indicating the self proclaimed hunters are nearby and they need to be quiet. 

Sapnap tries to muffle his cries with his hand, hiccuping sobs as quiet as possible which only makes his panic and breathing worse. 

George is trying to shush him but Sapnap can barely hear him. 

The footsteps are in the corridor outside now and Sapnap can see how panicked George is that his childish crying isn’t dying down. 

George pulls his hand away from his mouth and presses his lips against Sapnap’s. 

Sapnap freezes, too shocked to respond. He pushes weakly at George’s chest with shaking hands, “but Dream—“

George kisses him again, teeth clicking as Sapnap ignores all former hesitance to distract himself with George’s mouth. He doesn’t want to give them away in his panic and George’s lips brushing his are calming him down plenty. 

Their teeth click with the awakes position before George is grabbing Sapnap and quietly placing him onto the counter his back has been tightly pressed against the whole time. 

Sapnap throws a leg around George’s waist, pulling him in between his legs as George sucks on his bottom lip, eliciting a whispered whine. 

George pulls away, panting heavily and pushes their foreheads together as he listens to the hunters drunkenly rambling outside. 

“George...” Sapnap mumbles, blushing as he feels George hardening against his thigh. 

George groans, looking away in embarrassment. Sapnap pulls him closer with his leg, splaying his hands against George’s jumper as the other ones face burns. 

Sapnap felt hazy now but not panicked anymore, just dizzy as his blood pounds in his ears. 

“No, I’m distracting you right now,” George mutters to himself, shoving his hands between Sapnap’s leg to grind his palm down against the others tented jeans, hardening him completely. 

“George—“ Sapnap tries, only to be cut off by George burying his face into his neck, breathing wetly against his skin.

Sapnap bucks up into George’s hand as he gently palms him, whining under his breath as George starts to lick his neck, sucking against the juncture with surprising harshness. 

“Is this okay?” George’s breaths into his ear after a moment, lips brushing the shell and Sapnap lets out a small trail of ‘ yes ’, pushing up into George’s hand in an attempt to make him move again. 

George’s free hand moves to ruck up Sapnap’s jumper, hand falling into the curve of Sapnap’s waist as he strokes gentle circles into the soft skin with his thumb. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” George whispers, kissing over the hickies covering Sapnap’s neck and dipping into his collar bone with his tongue.

Sapnap keens softly, lifting his hips up for George to gently tug his joggers down to mid thigh, his cock slapping against his stomach. 

“No boxers?” George mutters, sounding scandalised. 

“I wasn’t told we were coming here until you were outside my fucking house!” Sapnap hisses. 

George runs his fingers over Sapnap’s thighs, occasionally grinding against Sapnap’s thigh for a sense of his own stimulation. 

He moves to kiss Sapnap again, rolling their tongues together. He smothers Sapnap’s moan against his mouth, hand snaking around the youngers cock at the same time. 

“George,” Sapnap whimpers, lips brushing as they part for air, breathing heavily against each other in a way that makes Sapnap feel dizzy. 

Fuck the alcohol— Sapnap feels like he can get drunk off George’s lips. 

George strokes him gently, his other hand still running up and down Sapnap’s side as he rolls his hips against Sapnap’s thigh. 

Sapnap sighs, parting from the kiss to nuzzle against George’s neck, dead set on making his own marks during their time here. 

“George, yes, please,” Sapnap keened, fucking himself into George’s hand as he moves from his neck to rest his forehead against George’s chest. 

“Come on sweetheart, you’re doing so well,” George praises, speeding up his movements as Sapnap starts to whisper begs into the fabric of his jumper. 

“I’m close,” Sapnap warns, whining louder as George’s hand speeds up even faster. 

“G-eorge!” He stutters, jerking sharply as he cums against George’s hand. 

George pushes against his leg harder, thrusting harshly before going tense as he breathes harshly into Sapnap’s hair. 

“You got cum on my jeans,” George says after a moment, sniffing indignantly as he strokes Sapnap through his orgasm, the younger still twitching in his hands. 

“You came  _in_ your jeans.” 

“Touché.” George pulls his bag up off the floor, grabbing a tissue from the front pocket which he uses to clean Sapnap off. 

“George, too much,” Sapnap cries out, soft cock twitching as George brushes away the cum from his cock. He sighs in relief when George eventually tucks him back into his joggers, pulling them back up. 

“Didn’t realise you were so sensitive,” George murmurs, brushing the damp hair out of Sapnap’s face. 

“Shut up,” Sapnap huffs.

They sit their in silence, basking in the calm between them. 

“Do you reckon they’re gone yet?” Sapnap asks eventually. George seems to startle before walking over to open the door. 

“They’re gone,” George confirms. 

Sapnap rushes past him into the open hallway, dramatically falling to his knees as he pretends to kiss the ground. “Sweet, sweet freedom!”

“You’re so stupid,” George says as he grabs his bag, walking out to kick Sapnap in the side gently. 

“Oh, you’ve killed me!” Sapnap gasps, rolling onto his back. 

“Come on, they’re probably waiting for us in the main lobby now. You know how easily bored Quackity and Karl get.” George offers his hand to the younger who narrows his eyes suspiciously before grabbing George’s hand to pull himself up. 

“Yeah, let’s go then.” 

“...What’s wrong?” George inquires, holding Sapnaps wrist to stop him from walking away. 

Sapnap grimaces. “Dreams going to be upset with me.”

“Why?”

“Because of his ginormous crush on you!” 

“Oh... that...” George winces. “I mean, he should respect my decision to get with you. It’s not like I’m dating him so he can’t actually be mad.”

“Yeah, i guess so,” Sapnap agrees. 

“Come on then Snapchat,” George teases, turning to run down the stairwell as Sapnap gasps offendedly before taking off after the older. 

“There you guys are!” Karl exclaims when they finally reach the main entrance, both cackling loudly. 

“You bastard!” Sapnap shouts, jumping at George who only laughs harder, falling onto his ass and taking Sapnap down with him. “Never call me that again!” 

“Do you prefer princess then?” George taunts. 

Sapnap flushes, spluttering, “fuck you!”

“Only if you say please.”

“George!” Sapnap growls, slapping his chest as he pouts, pushing himself up. 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop,” George gasps, wheezing to himself while clutches his chest like it physically hurt. 

“ _Is that George’s hoodie?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did because I am so out of my comfort zone writing this sobs  
> Uh yeah but uh tell me how to make it better if I can???
> 
> Not proofread so please tell me if I made any spelling mistakes or shit because I’m not rereading this I’m just posting it and forgetting it 
> 
> This is the longest I’ve written in a while wow
> 
> — electranon (hoping that’s not already taken)


End file.
